die2nitefandomcom-20200215-history
Killing Zombies
This page will teach you what weapons you need to become a Zombie conqueror. All weapons belong to three main categories, weapons that can be reloaded, weapons that can be repaired, and weapons that disappear after use. Weapons do not use AP but can't be used if you are on 0 AP. You can't get injured from using a weapon. Each weapon can be roughly categorized as having a High, Medium or Low chance to kill a zombie each time it is used: *High chance is around 90%. *Medium chance is around 50%. *Low chance is around 30%. The only exception to the above is your Fists, which require 1 AP to use and have a very low chance of success and an additional chance of being wounded. Attacking zombies with your fists is usually a bad idea or last minute resort. You are unable to use any weapons if you are Terrified or have 0 AP. Some weapons need to be assembled before they can be used for the first time, for more information on weapon construction see the Items page. Reloadable Weapons These weapons dont break, but each has a limited number of shots before it needs to be reloaded. *''' Water Pistol' : Sure kill. 1 zombie per shot, 3 shots per reload. Requires Water Ration or Plumbing town upgrade to reload. *' Aqua-Splash' : Sure kill. 1 zombie per shot, 5 shots per reload. Requires Water Ration or Plumbing town upgrade to reload. *' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG' : High chance to kill. 1 zombie per shot, 1 shot per reload. Requires Battery to reload. *' Battery Launcher Mk. II' : Sure kill. 1 zombie per shot, 1 shot per reload. Requires Battery to reload. After each shot the battery can appear on the ground unused, or a crushed battery can appear on the ground in its place (i.e. the battery was destroyed in the firing). Will kill between 1 and 10 zombies with one battery. *' Devastator' : Sure kill. 2 zombies per shot, 1 shot per reload. Requires Battery to reload. *' Chainsaw' : Sure kill. 3 zombies per hit, 1 - 8 strikes per reload. Requires Battery to reload. *' Jerrycan Gun' : Sure kill. 1 zombie per shot, 1 - 20 shots per reload. Requires Jerrycan to reload. Note that this cannot be reloaded with the Plumbing town upgrade and is considered an extremely inefficient use of water. *' Taser' : Low chance to kill. 1 zombie per hit, 1 - 4 strikes per reload. Requires Battery to reload. Single Use Weapons Single use weapons can only be used once, after which they will disappear. *' Water Bomb' : Sure kill of 1 - 5 zombies. *' Exploding Water Bomb' : Sure kill of 7 - 12 zombies. *' Mobile Phone' : High chance to kill 2 zombies. Will produce Scrap Metal, Compact Detonator or Electronic Component when used. *' Unshaped Concrete Blocks' : High chance to kill 1 zombie. May last for 1-3 Strikes - broken Concrete can be repaired with a Repairkit or Kwik-Fix. Note that using Concrete to kill zombies is usually considered extremely wasteful and could even result in banishment. Breakable Weapons This weapons have a random chance to break each time they're used. Once broken they are useless until repaired in the Workshop. Your skill in using breakable weapons rises with the number of zombies you´ve killed in your career. When you become an "Exterminator" you can use a breakable weapon approximately twice as many times as a common citizen before they need to be repaired. Melee Weapons These objects have no purpose other than to be used as weapons. *' Machete' : Sure kill. 2 zombies per hit. Can break on the first hit, but average is about 4 - 6 hits before it breaks. *' Lawnmower' : Sure kill. 2 zombies per hit. Can break on the first hit, but average is about 6 - 10 hits before it breaks. *' Serrated knife' : Medium chance to kill (Exterminators have High chance). 1 - 5 hits to break. *' Staff' : Medium chance to kill. 1 - 4 hits to break. *' Swiss Army Knife' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 3 hits to break. Improvised Weapons These objects have other uses and may be needed for construction, upgrades, defence or opening cans and boxes, but in an emergency they can also be used as weapons. *' Adjustable Spanner' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 5 hits to break. *' Can Opener' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 5 hits to break. Also opens toolbox, can, food parcel or chest. *' Box Cutter' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 4 hits to break. *' Burnt out Torch' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 3 hits to break. *' Human Bone' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 3 hits to break. *' Pathetic Penknife' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 3 hits to break. *' Rusty Chain' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 5 hits to break. Can also be used to clear buried buildings, removes 1 - 5 Excavations before it breaks. *' Screwdriver' : Low chance to kill. 1 - 5 hits to break. Also opens toolbox, can, food parcel or chest. *' Torch' : High chance to kill. After one hit it becomes a Burnt out Torch. *' Beer Fridge' : High chance to kill. 1 - 5 hits to break. *' Carcinogenic Oven' : High chance to kill. 1 - 6 hits to break. *' Ektorp-Gluten Chair' : Medium chance to kill. 1 - 5 hits to break *' PC Base Unit' : Medium chance to kill. 1 - 5 hits to break *' Old Washing Machine' : High chance to kill. 1 - 5 hits to break. Animals Animals are most commonly kept as pets or sent to the Butcher to be turned into food, but if you're desperate you can throw them at a zombie. *' Giant Rat' : High chance to kill. Disappears after one use. *' Chicken' : High chance to kill. Disappears after one use. *' Stinking Pig' : High chance to kill. Disappears after one use. *' Huge Snake (Ophiophagus trouser)' : High chance to kill. Disappears after one use. *' Fat Cat' : High chance to kill. 1 - 7+ hits before it is eaten (distraction lets you escape anyway). *' Guard Dog''' : High chance to kill. 1 - 12+ hits before it is eaten (distraction lets you escape anyway).